1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital signal converter capable of converting digital signals of different schemes to allow for communications between and among various communication interfaces, and a method of converting a digital signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As wired/wireless communication techniques supporting high rates of data transfer have become widespread, and various communications techniques, applicable to mobile terminals, have been developed, research into methods for integrating various types of communication techniques into mobile terminals having a limited form factor is ongoing. For example, some recently launched smart phones have included one or more ports, e.g., a micro USB port, allowing for the charging of a battery as well as data transmission and reception, while some products have included image and voice output terminals, e.g., a high definition media interface (HDMI) terminal, for communicating with an external video device.
However, it may be difficult for a mobile terminal having a limited form factor to support various communications schemes which have been developed or are currently being developed. In a case in which all communication modules supporting various communications schemes such as a USB, a HDMI, a DVI, a WLAN, a Bluetooth™, or similar communications scheme, are integrated in a single terminal, it may be difficult to integrate all communications modules in the limited internal area of the terminal, and further, manufacturing costs may increase.
In particular, with the development of the cloud-computing technique, which has recently come to prominence, when a user needs to exchange data with a server or a database, when a terminal does not include a particular communications scheme compatible with the server or the database, data transmissions and receptions cannot be obtained. Thus, a technique providing compatibility between or among various interface communications schemes is required.